


Rain Check

by Astarte



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disziplin beinhaltet die Abkehr von allem Zweifeln und Riley hat sie nie perfektioniert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Fünf Einblicke in Leben, die Riley nie geliebt hat und die dazugehörigen Menschen gehalten und verloren. Okay, ich konnte diesen CAM nicht aussetzen, obwohl ich mich geweigert habe, diesen tollwütigen und Schaum geifernden Plotbunny zu zähmen, den ich tatsächlich hatte. Slash und het, weil das Leben ziemlich genial ist. Nur nicht unbedingt zu Riley. Deshalb eine simple ‚Five Things’-Story über einen einfachen Mann und meine kurzen Wege sein Leben zu verkomplizieren.

All these people drinking lover's spit -  
Swallowing words while giving head.  
~*~Broken Social Scene – Lover’s Spit~*~

_There's a cartoon killer in my living room._

Er war Mitte Dreißig als er das erste Mal ernsthaft über den Ausstieg aus dem Militär oder zu was auch immer diese Regierungsoperation ausgeartet war, nachdachte. Es war nichts das sich ankündigte, sondern ein kreischendes Mädchen das mit Betäubungsgewehren außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Ein weiterer Slayer, den sie untersuchen wollten und vielleicht hatte er zulange Jahre den Gefangenen 17 verhört, denn Riley dachte von ihm als Spike und von sich als Handlanger, der die Drecksarbeit erledigte.

„Erzähl mir noch einmal von dieser Jägerin.“

Und Spike schwieg, nagte an seinem Daumennagel, gab ihm diesen durchtriebenen Blick aus eingefallenen Augen, der sagte, dass er vielleicht genug Tests überlebt hatte, um dieses System und seine Schergen nicht offen zu provozieren, aber noch lange nicht genug, um blind zu sein.

„Die, die dich kurzfristig befreit hat.“

„Warum? Willst du der Nächste werden?“

Vielleicht war das sein Gedanke und Riley starrte auf die weiße Wand.

Dachte daran, dass das Glas, was sie trennte, nicht halb voll war, sondern zu Boden geflogen und in Tausend Scherben zersprungen, die ihn bluten ließen. Sein Glauben an ein System zum Scheitern verurteilt war und er wollte dem hier entfliehen und den gepeinigten Schreien der vergangenen Jägerinnen. Die Neue war eine asiatischer Herkunft aus Chinatown New York importiert und er wollte sie in Triumph hören und Spike war niemand, der diesen Schrei je vernommen hatte und vielleicht war dies Grund genug ihn mitzunehmen.

Immerhin hatte er das Sicherheitskonzept entwickelt, das Spike in seinen Fängen hatte.

_Cut you open like candy and pull out your little wound_  


Es war die Collegeliebe auf den zweiten Blick. Eine Romanze, die erst ernst wurde, als all ihre Möglichkeiten erschöpft waren. Ihre Jugendliebe nicht zurückkehrte, sich die Einzigartigkeit abnutzte in Gesprächen und es war seltsam mit Oz verglichen zu werden, wenn es keinen Ansatzpunkt dafür gab. Keine Gemeinsamkeiten. Er formte volle Sätze zu Beginn und dann lehnte er sich vor und saugte jede Silbe von ihr auf.

Sich selbst vergessend und den wortkargen Jungen verstehend, der vor ihm kam.

Nur die Stille genießend, die sie mit Babbeln füllte, bis er seine Lippen gegen ihre presste. Ihr, „Oh?“, schluckte und dann stammelnd eine Entschuldigung hervorwürgend, die er nicht fühlte. Nur den Abdruck ihrer Lippen gegen seinen Mund und er floh. Willow holte ihn vier Tage später ein.

Fiel wie ein Versprechen in seinen Schoss, das er vergessen hatte.

Ein Traum, der zurückkehrte und er war glücklich.

Ihm machte die Leine nichts aus, die sie locker hielt und wenn er erschöpft von einem Rundgang zurückkehrte und das Gras in ihren Haaren roch und den Abendwind, so ließ ihn das träumen. Von einer kleinen Farm. Einem Heim, bei dem es ihm nichts ausmachen würde hinter der Herd zu stehen, während sie die Zeit bei ihren Studien vergas.

Sie zu spät und außer Atem zu Dates erschien. Er es ihr nicht übel nahm.

Ihre Freunde waren ein seltsamer Haufen, nur zusammengehalten von der Heimatstadt und überstandener Highschool. Zumindest war dies sein erster Eindruck. Natürlich hatte er sich getäuscht, aber als ihr Geheimnis herauskam. Ihre Fähigkeiten und er das erste Mal ihre Magie auf die Knochen brennen fühlte, addierte er einfach ein paar Gästezimmer in seiner Traumfarm hinzu. In denen sich ihre Kameraden ausruhen konnten, zwischen den Schlachten.

Er liebte diesen Traum und sie. Bis er endete.

Ihr rotes Haar von Blut geschluckt wurde und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge zerschmettert. Er würde sich gerne vormachen, dass er etwas hätte tun können, um ihren Tod zu verhindern. Aber er war kein Magier. Kein Jäger oder irgendwas Besonderes. Nur ein Junge, der Soldat spielte, weil er ihren Krieg nie gesehen hatte. Oder was es hieß, eine Apokalypse zu überleben.

Er traf Oz auf der Beerdigung wieder und bekam einen Händedruck anstelle eines zweiten Kinnhakens und Riley hätte gerne behauptet, dass es ein Trost war. Stattdessen wurde er sich klar, dass diese Frau zu vergessen eine Lebensaufgabe war.

Er diese Farm nie aufbauen und die Gästezimmer ungenutzt einstauben würde.

_like TV dinners for the third world_

Es war eine dieser Collegeparties, die außer Kontrolle gerieten und er war außer Dienst und drei Bier über seinem Limit. Das Gespräch fließend, die Witze so verdammt lustig und er war sich plötzlich darüber bewusst, dass sie alleine waren. Die Party eigentlich woanders stattfand.

Stolperte über die Hand auf seinem Knie und beherzte Augen.

Das Haar, das in weichen Wellen sein Gesicht einrahmte und die Stoppel auf seiner Wange. Die Schatten unter mutigen Augen und die Dunkelheit, die ihm aus jeder Pore zu strömen schien, außer seinem Mund und seinen Kleidern, die wiederum einen Clown in Hawaii stolz gemacht hätten.

Da war kein Zögern seinerseits und er schloss den Abstand. Kostete Bier und warmes Leben. Kostete später die Stelle, wo die Kehle in die Schulter überging und dann das was unter dem bunt bedrucktem Hemd lag. Nahm sich seine Zeit, die neuen Eindrucke zu verarbeiten und vielleicht war sein Blowjob nicht wahnsinnig aufregend, nur kopflos.

Wurde süchtig, so wie man von allen seltenen Reizen süchtig wird und schluckte seine Unerfahrenheit hinunter. Sein eigenes Erstaunen über die Sicherheit mit der er sich von einem anderen Mann die Hose ausziehen ließ. Der sich in Handarbeit eine 1+ verdiente und die ganze Wendung so gelassen nahm, als ob nichts Beunruhigendes darin lag.

Nichts Welterschütterndes und vielleicht hat er sich deshalb in Xander verliebt.

Vielleicht schon in diesem Moment.

Selbst wenn es noch zwei Jahre dauern sollte, bis sie offiziell zusammen waren. Und er ziemlich bald erfahren sollte, dass Xander so ziemlich alles gesehen hatte, was der Höllenschlund hervorbringen konnte. Außer dem Hier.

Es genauso neu für ihn war. Genauso gut.

Unerwartet beständig und wenn Riley eines Morgens erwacht ist und das Haar seines Liebhabers Salz und Pfeffer war, dann hat er sich nur milde interessiert gefragt, ob einen wichtigen Jahrestag verschlafen hat. Vielleicht den dreißigsten. Oder so.

_and amputee dancing girls._

Sie fickte ihn und verschwand aus seinem Leben und er dachte nicht weiter drüber nach.

Außer unter der Dusche. Die Kerbe in ihrer Unterlippe begehrend, bis ihm Schwarz vor Augen wurde und seine Faust sich hilflos verkrampfte. Es war ein-, zweimal am Tag und keine Besessenheit. Entsorgung seiner männlichen Bedürfnisse in die Kanalisation. Irgendwie leicht so wie sie.

Simple in ihrer Anmache, direkt und er bekam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Und dann bekam er sie vor sein Zielfernrohr und ignorierte den Abschussbefehl. Was zu seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung führte und einige Runden Bier in LA. Denn wirklich? Wie viel hatte er von Kalifornien gesehen, wenn er seiner Familie nicht davon erzählen konnte?

Es war keine Absicht, noch nicht einmal Notwendigkeit, dass sie ihn ansprach und seine Erwiderung, „Du hast mich schon mal abgeschleppt, Faith.“ Implizierte, dass er nicht dachte, dass sie es ein zweites Mal tun würde.

Er sollte überrascht werden und als er sich in ihrer samtigen Schärfe verlor, war seine Arbeitslosigkeit verabschiedet. So wie das gestrichene College-Stipendium vergessen. Zusammen mit dem Rest der Welt, denn sie war so gut. Sie war mehr als ein Traum oder die Erfüllung davon. Sie war etwas gänzlich anderes und er lebte in ihr.

Den Jahren, die sie ihm an ihrer Seite gewährte.

Sie war Jägerin und darin begrenzt und wenn er später die abgebrochenen Wächtertagebücher lesen sollte und die Männer verstand, die einen Teil ihres Lebens verloren hatten, dann schlug er das Buch zu und erinnerte sich an ihre Augen. Dem mutwilligen Funkeln darin und die Lebensgier.

Arrangierte sich mit der Lücke und versuchte ihren Anweisungen folge zu leisten.

Nicht zu vergessen zu leben.

Denn er war immer gut mit Befehlen gewesen, sogar als sie ein letztes Mal von ihm verlangte, dass er gehen sollte und er den Tod an ihr roch und sie nicht weiter befragte.

Sondern nur seiner Liebe versicherte. So wie die Male zuvor.

_You try but you fail cause you're bad at life_

In Tennessee rannte er in Lindsey. Okay, mehr mit ihm davon. Aber was war der Unterschied außer einer abgesägten Schrottflinte und dem Wirt, der ihnen kreischend auf den Vorplatz folgte.

Dem Cowboy an seiner Seite war so einiges egal, vor allem Vorurteile oder Aberglaube.

Sie sind zusammen der Spukgeschichte nachgegangen, die die Farm außerhalb der Stadt betraf und hatten nichts anderes als Geister erwartet. Diejenigen, die sie in Wände schleudern konnten und wenn Lindsey ziemlich gut in Latein war, dann war er derjenige, der einen besseren Schützen abgab.

Es machte sie zu einem guten Team, denn er hatte nie gelernt ohne Back-up auszukommen. War beinahe getötet worden bei seinen ersten Solomissionen. Den Schuss über seine Schulter erwartend, der nie kam. Sie arbeiten sich durch die Geistergeschichten des Mittleren Westens und es lief gut.

Naja, bis zu der Nacht, als er den einfachen Nagel zu spät sah, der sich durch seinen Augapfel in sein Gehirn bohren sollte und ihn töten.

_and good in a vacuum._  
_~*~Matthew Good Band – Fated~*~_


End file.
